I'm here
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: Kish is badly depressed after returning home from Earth because Ichigo never loved him, but he still has someone who is willing to cheer him up. ONESHOT


'What was I thinking? She could never love me' Kish thought to himself, blankly staring out of the large window towards his planet. He, Pai and Tart had just returned home after Deep blue had been defeated. Why did it have to be like that? Leaving his precious kitten on the blue planet so far away? More than anything he wished she had agreed to come with him, stay with him forever and say that she loved him.

In some ways, he wished he that was still dead and hadn't be revived, what was to point of living now? The first and only love in his life had rejected him.

'I was stupid to think that she would leave that overly prefect tree hugger…' he bit his lip and shut his golden eyes tightly to control his tears, he wouldn't allow himself to cry, not over her. She wasn't worth his tears if she didn't care about him. But then, why wouldn't the pain in his chest go away?

"Hey its time! They're using the Mew aqua!" Tart yelled excitedly running into the room with Pai calmly following behind. Kish glanced at them before averting his eyes back to the planet below, from where a stunning bright multicoloured light shot up into the sky and the entire planet began to glow beautifully. Kish noticed how the lights were in the colours of pink, blue, green, yellow and purple, the mew's colours.

'Pink…' Kish thought dimly trying to get Ichigo's face out of his mind, but it just didn't work. As the lights faded the once dead looking planet was now covered with lush forests and shining blue seas, just like how Earth was before humans had begun to pollute it.

"Wow! Its awesome!" Tart cheered happily jumping up and down like a young child in a candy shop.

"What's the point if I can't share this world with her…" Kish muttered solemnly staring down at the floor.

"Kish please, you can't do this to yourself, forget the mew girl and move on" Pai stated with a almost worried expression written on his face. Kish glared at him but didn't say a word only turning back to the window. Why did he even bother coming back? There wasn't anything thing here for him, not even a loving family as he parents had been killed in a cave in years ago when he was very small.

"Hey Kish, why don't you go home and rest" Tart suggested wanting the green haired alien, who over this mission had become like a big brother to him, to feel better. "We'll check on you tomorrow, ok?" he almost pleaded; he hated seeing his dear friend in pain like this. Kish just nodded slightly in agreement and teleported down to the planet.

Arriving in the underground town, where people were still gathered he grimaced when they saw him and ran to congratulate or thank him for saving their home. He was they're hero after all. He blankly gazed around at all the young girls crowding around him and giggling like insane morons, stupid fan girls, not one of them was as beautiful as Ichigo in his opinion

"Let me through! Hey get out of the way please!" he vaguely recognised the voice coming towards him fighting through the crowd of fan girls before he was glomped in a welcoming and rather tight hug.

"Ki-chan I missed you!" the girl clinging onto him cried burying her face into his chest, he glanced down at the mass of pitch black hair that seemed to be attempting to force itself through his ribcage. Shiny red eyes turned up to stare at him happily, though all he could think about was the bubblegum pink eyes of a certain cat girl. This wasn't Ichigo, this person couldn't make his heart better. She let go of him and stepped back a little.

"Did Ki-chan miss me too?" she asked grinning while pointing to herself for emphasis. Kish merely shrugged in response; she frowned, knowing something was deeply wrong with him but chose to ignore it. "Lets go home, ok?" she smiled at him and took ahold of his hand leading the green haired boy down the street and not paying attention to the people still cheering at Kish. They turned a corner coming to a part of town that was in poor condition with hardly anyone around since they were having a party in the square.

"Hey, just think soon we can move out onto the surface, won't that be great?" the girl asked trying to make a conversation with him, Kish shrugged again not really paying attention, so she tried again.

" Ki-chan, what do you think of the new outfit? Misu-chan made it for me, isn't it cute?" she asked grinning happily, letting go of his hand and spinning around showing off her clothing, which consisted of a light blue knee length summer dress decorated with dark red ribbons and to match she wore a red ribbon in her long black hair and light blue shoes.

"Yeah guess so…" Kish muttered unhappily staring out to space in front of him, he hardly noticed his childhood friend move until she was standing right in front of him looking concerned.

"What's wrong, Ki-chan?" she asked her long alien ears dropping slightly "Do you want to talk about it? She offered

"No Yuna, just leave me alone…" Kish sighed pushing her out of the way and continuing towards their home. Yuna's bright red eyes filled with tears, what was wrong? Why wouldn't he tell her? This wasn't her Ki-chan; he never blocked her out before when she wanted to help. She bowed her head and silently followed him to the crumbling stone house up ahead.

As soon as he entered the small house he went straight to his bedroom, which really was also Yuna's room but he didn't care if she had to sleep on the floor tonight, she wasn't coming in. He sat down heavily on his bed and curled up into a ball like a cat, muffling his face into the pillow. Stupid girl, why did she always have to nose into other people's business? He turned his face towards her bed and glared at it, since he could at her because she wasn't there, and growled at the homemade dolls sitting in a line on the bed, she was annoyingly childish too. But was he really mad at her, or at himself?

Damn! He just felt so pathetic! How could he lose Ichigo to that gay tree hugger?! Honestly, what in the world did Ichigo see in him? A few tears escaped his eyes, Ichigo didn't love him, and she never would.

* * *

Yuna sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, what was wrong with Ki-chan? Something was obviously causing him pain but why wouldn't he tell her? Knowing that he was in pain and wouldn't let anyone in on his feelings caused her pain too.

A loud knocking on the wooden door snapped her out of her thoughts she walked over and opened the door to be greeted by a young boy with an adorably hairstyle.

"Oh hey, um, is Kish here?" Tart asked looking up at the older girl still rather concerned, he couldn't help but worry about Kish so he had come to check on him early.

"You're a friend of Ki-chan?" Yuna asked, Tart nodded holding back a smirk.

'Ki-chan? That's his baby nickname, isn't it? Hmmm next time I see him I'm using that' Tart thought to himself evilly, he looked back to the girl to see that she was almost crying.

"Ki-chan won't talk to me, do you know why?" she pleaded trying her hardest to stop the tears running down her face, Tart nodded feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah but its kind of a long story" he said gently patting her on the shoulder trying to comfort her.

* * *

Kish stared blankly at noting, his eyes red and swollen from crying. He simply wanted to die, perhaps in heaven Ichigo would love him… No that was stupid, she was madly in love with Aoyama and nothing could change that. He could only move on, but why did it have to hurt so much?

He didn't move as the door opened quietly knowing, and resenting who it was. He heard light footsteps and felt her sitting on the bed beside him and knew that she was still looking worried, and could almost feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. He also knew that she only wanted to help, but still, this wasn't Ichigo, she wouldn't be able to make him feel better.

"Ki-chan, are you hungry? If you are I could make you some cake if you want, or maybe you woul-" she wasn't allowed to finish as Kish sat up glaring hatefully at her.

"Look I don't want anything! I'm fine so just fuck off!" he yelled angrily, startled she backed away quickly so she wasn't in touching distance of him anymore. She stared in shock at him as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears but she refused to cry. Not in front of him, if he was going to get better she had to be cheerful and helpful, so she simply lowered her head and stared at the plain white covers of the bed they were on.

"You shouldn't lie to someone who wants to help" Yuna stated quietly without even glancing at him "Friends don't lie, they tell each other what they are feeling and don't keep secrets either"

Kish grunted something that was intelligible since his face was still muffled by the pillows. He supposed he might as well listen to her, after all she might go away afterwards. He rolled over on to his side to reviling his face to her to show that he would give her a chance.

"Yuna hasn't seen Ki-chan so sad since his parents died, Yuna was very sad for him when that happened but she stayed by Ki-chan's side and supported him all the time because she thought they were friends, but now if Ki-chan doesn't tell Yuna what's wrong how is she meant to make him feel better? Yuna only wants to cheer Ki-chan up na no desu" she said smiling at him kindly, Kish allowed himself a small smile she was speaking in that cute way she always used to when they were little.

She leaned over wrapping her arms around him tightly before continuing.

"Tart told me about Ichigo" she breathed against his ear, simply hearing the cat girl's name sent a small wave of pain through the green haired boy. "Ki-chan, remember that time when I was dating that guy who I later found out was cheating on me? I cried a lot then too, just like you are doing now but then I just moved on and it doesn't hurt anymore. And when you found out you wanted to beat him up for me to make me feel better" Kish nodded remembering that asshole and he saw where she was going with this story.

"So you helped me then when I felt bad, so why can't I help you?" Yuna asked resting her forehead against his staring into his golden eyes. Kish practically broke down at this point, he couldn't help it, and without Ichigo with him it hurt so much and Yuna staring right at him seemed to make his mind snap. He didn't even attempt to stop the tears that ran down his face, he rested his head on her shoulder sobbing loudly.

"It's ok Ki-chan you'll feel better after crying it all out, and then you can talk to me, ok? Tell me everything that happened to make you sad" she soothed stroking the back of his head gently. Already Kish had begun to calm down and shakily breathed in her sent. He was starting to feel better even though the pain in his chest was still there.

This wasn't Ichigo, but she was willing to listen to him and to cheer him up, making her even better than the cat girl.

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- Wow second oneshot in two days, I'm a fast writer… Well Yuna was a character I made up before I joined fanfiction and I've always wanted to use her in something and now I did! Yay!

Oh yeah, at one point Yuna said 'na no desu' which means 'that is so' in Japanese. So please review ok? They'll make Kish happy na no desu!


End file.
